Breathe Me
by Little V
Summary: - Eu gosto de você inteiro Jacob.   - Eu te amo inteira Leah.  trecho reduzido de uma das cenas da fic .


Breathe me – Jacob&Leah.

Era uma mera silhueta envolta em trapos cinzas, tremendo, chorando, gemendo. Muitas pessoas dariam as costas e se negariam a continuar olhando, mas eu não podia fazer isso com ela. Não podia, porque se o fizesse, aquela mulher estaria para sempre perdida, para sempre sem alguém que a olhasse como um pouco mais do que os trapos que estava a vestir. Ainda com as mãos firmemente a segurar o grito de ódio que tinha vontade de soltar, fiquei a mirá-la tão atordoado quanto o olhar que ela me mandava. Encolhida no canto do quarto sujo, com um lençol envolvendo-lhe o corpo todo arrepiado e tremendo frenéticamente, estava Leah. A mesma Leah forte e altruísta que eu conhecia, a mesma garota que agora estava completamente devastada, chorando sem deixar sair um barulho sequer de sua boca, a qual estava cicatrizando de um profundo corte, uma possível mordida. Seus olhos estavam débeis nas órbitas, me mirando arregalados e cheios de grossas lágrimas.

Meus membros se negavam a reagir, se negavam a chegar mais perto. Minha voz não queria sair e, assim que encontrasse o caminho para fora, o faria estrangulada e fraca, como se a cena que estava observando fosse dura demais para mim. Ela tinha apenas uma mordida profunda em seu ombro e alguns arranhões e roxos recentemente feitos, os quais já estavam cicatrizando também, o que indicava que seu agressor não estava muito longe. O que me preocupava realmente, no entanto, não era o mal físico que ele poderia ter lhe causado, e sim o mal psicológico, um mal mil vezes mais difícil de curar, de perdoar e o principal: de esquecer.

- Leah?

Como o previsto, minha voz saiu estrangulada, fraca, sussurrada. Ela não moveu um musculo, só continuou a deixar suas lágrimas cairem mais e mais, cada vez mais grossas, como se a mágoa nunca fosse acabar. Ela não piscava, não se mexia, não _percebia _nada ao seu redor. Dúvido que estivesse me vendo. Ela olhava, mas não via. Sentia frio, mas não _sentia_ de verdade. Chorava, mas não chorava por _querer_. Era um pranto espontâneo, o qual também duvido que ela sequer houvesse se dado conta de estar derramando. Um pranto de um animal ferido, perto de seus últimos momentos. No entanto, Leah era mil vezes mais desgraçada do que um animal perto da morte, porque logo sua dor passaria. Já Leah, esta teria de continuar vivendo com a dor por muito tempo. E, afinal, o que lhe havia acontecido?

- Leah? – chamei mais uma vez, chegando perto o mais devagar que pude. Minhas mãos estavam para cima, numa forma de rendição, de mostar que eu não lhe faria nada. Meu coração a milhão.

Ela respirava cada vez mais fundo, mais difícil, como se isto lhe custasse muito. Cheguei perto o suficiente para poder me abaixar e segurar seus braços. Finalmente Leah reagiu. Um rugido gutural saiu de sua garganta, logo se transformando em um grito desesperado, um grito que pedia ajuda, mas que já sabia que não havia mais nada a ser feito. Tamanho o susto que levei, cai sentado ao chão em sua frente, retirando as mãos de seus braços, os quais estavam mais frios do que deveriam. Ela ainda gritava, um grito que aos poucos foi perdendo a potência até que tornou-se um gemido doloroso e incessável. Peguei-me chorando copiosamente. Leah agora me olhava e, ao perceber o estado em que estava, se encolheu ainda mais, como se eu também pudesse ferí-la. Ao fazê-lo, deixou o lençol escorregar e um de seus seios aparecer. A morena chorava agora com mais intensidade e soluços fortes saiam de sua boca, com pequenos barulhos que me deixavam ainda mais atormentado. Ela sentia vergonha, eu podia perceber. Ela sentia medo, eu podia sentir.

Mais uma vez reunindo coragem chamei seu nome, esperando resposta.

- Leah...?

Nada. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e continuou a chorar ainda mais, recostando a cabeça à parede. Toquei-a mais uma vez no braço, devagar, com medo de sua reação. Leah mais uma vez se encolheu, quase se fundindo à parede atrás de si. Sem saber mais o que fazer, agi rapidamente. Retirei a blusa que estava usando e de uma vez só tirei-a do chão, puxando e ajeitando o lençol junto a seu corpo. Leah gritou mais uma vez e ficou a se debater, tentando me acertar de todos os jeitos, tentando me afastar, mas eu estava irredutível.

- NÃO ME TOQUE, PARE COM ISSO!

Chorando ainda mais, apertei-a contra o peito e disse que estava tudo bem, tudo bem. Antes, eu precisava tirá-la dali. Depois, descobrir _quem_ a havia levado até ali e o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, não era de hoje que eu estava vendo Leah Clearwater morrer.

**Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame**

Segurando firmemente a morena contra meu peito, desci as escadas ouvindo seus soluços ecoarem pela velha e imunda cabana, a qual mal se sustentava. Os degraus protestavam com nosso peso, mas nada importava, somente que ela precisava de conforto e um bom banho quente, afinal ela estava praticamente nua no meio de uma nevasca. Cheguei perto da caminhonete e rapidamente coloquei-a sentada, tentando atar seu cinto. Ela ainda me dava tapas e arranhões, tentando me afastar.

- LEAH, PARE AGORA! SOU EU, JACOB!

Como se despertasse de um sonho ruim, Leah parou absolutamente tudo. Até mesmo suas lágrimas pararam de cair em torrentes e ficaram menos intensas. Posso jurar que seu último soluço transfoumou-se num suspiro de alívio ao finalmente se dar conta de que era eu. Afinal, quem mais poderia ser?

- Leah, me escute. Você vai comigo para casa. Toma, coloca isso – disse entregando-lhe a camiseta.

Fechei a porta e dei a volta na caminhonete. Ao entrar, Leah terminava de colocar a blusa, deixando-me ver mais uma vez seus seios. Percebi enormes marcas roxas de dedos, dedos enormes e brutos, os quais me deixaram encolerizado. Rosnei e liguei o carro, olhando-a de canto de olho. Leah estava encolhida e agora usava o lençol para se aquecer um pouco. A camisa serviu-lhe de vestido, como havia imaginado. Dirigi frenéticamente até minha casa, onde manteria Leah pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Será mesmo que durante esses meses só eu percebi algo de errado com ela? Tudo bem que somente eu e Seth temos acesso à sua mente, devido à formação de nossa matilha, mas Leah andava diferente demais. Não-Leah demais. Sempre triste, calada e bloqueando os pensamentos, deixando um véu preto que vinha me tirando do sério. O que ela teria tanto receio de me contar, o que seria tão terrível ou vergonhoso? Eu era seu líder, mas acima de tudo seu melhor amigo – ou uma estranha espécie disso -, ela deveria confiar em mim!

- Leah? – chamei requerendo sua atenção assim que estacionei em casa. Ela não se mecheu, continuou a olhar pela janela.

Suspirei e desci do carro, um tanto quanto mais aliviado por já estar em casa. Abri a porta e não esperei mais sua resposta, tomei-a mais uma vez nos braços com grande facilidade e levei-a para dentro de casa. Billy tomou um enorme susto ao vê-la daquele jeito.

- Santo Deus – murmurou o velho, levando as mãos à boca numa perfeita imitação do que eu fizera ao encontrá-la naquela cabana. – Jacob, o que houve?

- É o que estou tentando descobrir – respondi entredentes, me controlando para não gritar e exigir saber o que se passava, sendo que no fundo sabia que ela precisava de tempo e que eu teria de controlar os nervos. – Ligue agora para Sue e Seth, avise-os que Leah ficará aqui durante essa semana, invente uma historia. Ela não sairá de meu campo de vista – terminei a frase gritando, pois já estava em meu quarto.

Entrei e chutei a porta para fechá-la, com Leah ainda em meus braços. Segui o caminho até o banheiro e coloquei-a gentilmente sentada na pia. Liguei o chuveiro e regulei a água para que ficasse quente. Corri até o quarto de Rachel e peguei uma calcinha, juntamente de um soutien e um shorts. Não encontrei blusa ou moletom algum, então ela teria de usar algo meu. Voltei ao banheiro e coloquei as coisas ao lado dela na pia, ajudando-a a descer. Leah ainda chorava um pouco e estava sem reação.

- Leah, aqui tem roupas para você, o chuveiro está ligado. Eu vou sair do banheiro, tudo bem?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e então a deixei ali dentro, fechando a porta, a qual foi rapidamente trancada. Logo ouvi o barulho da água corrente mudar, indicando que ela havia entrado. Soltei-me pesadamente na cama e dei um longo suspiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos por cortar. Que dia estupidamente absurdo era aquele?

- Jacob, Seth disse que está vindo para cá. Ele quer saber o que está acontecendo – disse Billy de fora do quarto.

Me levantei rapidamente, já sentindo o cheiro de Seth por perto. Saltei minha janela e esperei por breves segundos, até que um assustado moleque apareceu bem na minha frente.

- O que houve, cara?

- Nada, Leah está bem. Seth, você vai ter que confiar em mim. E vai ter que convencer sua mãe a confiar em mim também. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com Leah, mas parece ser grave.

Suas espressões ficaram anos mais velhas em questão de segundos.

- O que houve com Leah?

- Eu vou descobrir o mais rapido o possível, prometo! Seth, deixe-a aqui pelo menos esta noite. Eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo. Eu te peço para confiar em mim e te dou minha palavra que assim que eu descobrir, você e Sue serão os primeiros a saber.

Seth avaliou por um momento. Olhou-me bem nos olhos, o que sustentei.

- Ela está no banho?

- Sim.

- Posso vê-la?

- Não. Realmente acho que é melhor não.

Ele deu um suspiro cansado e passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo me lembrar um pouco de mim e o quanto envelheci com toda essa história de lobisomem, família, _imprinting_ e problemas mil. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que era isso.

- Ok Jacob. Eu confio em você. Só que se minha irmã não aparecer até amanhã a tarde, considere-se um homem morto.

- Você tem minha palavra, irmão. Agora vá para casa, acalme-se e acalme Sue. Deixe o resto comigo.

- Certo.

E então ele me deu as costas e partiu rapidamente. Respirei fundo e saltei para minha janela. O barulho de água caindo contra o corpo ainda estava ali, então deduzi que ela ainda estava no banho.

- Leah? Leah, assim que terminar destranque a porta que eu te jogo a blusa.

Abri meu armário e peguei uma blusa branca e básica, separando-a. Alguns minutos depois ouvi o chuveiro desligando-se, para logo Leah destrancar a porta e eu jogar-lhe a blusa por um vão. Pelo silêncio que veio de dentro do banheiro, ela parecia ter parado de chorar.

- Se troque e desça. Estarei na cozinha. Qualquer coisa é só gritar.

Desci as escadas e me deparei com Billy, o qual me disse que estava indo passar a noite na casa dos Clearwater.

- Cuide de Leah, Jacob. Ela parece estar precisando de você mais do que nunca.

E então ele me deixou pensando seriamente nessa frase. Leah não precisava especificamente de mim. Leah só precisava de _alguém, _quem quer que fosse. Ela precisava de um ombro amigo, de alguém em quem confiar, de alguém que a entendesse, que a confortasse. Pelo que me parece, eu terei de me tornar essa pessoa. Leah realmente só pode contar comigo, o único que já desconfiava de algo errado.

**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me, I am small and needy  
Warm me up and breathe me  
**

_Flashback..._

_- Leah, será que dava pra parar com isso?_

_- Isso o quê? – retrucou a garota, completamente sem ânimo ao mexer em sua comida. _

_- Isso! Você está muito calma, muito quieta e não para de esconder as coisas de mim! Você sabe o quanto isso me deixa puto! _

_- Dane-se você, Jacob, o que é meu é meu e não te interessa!_

_- Interessa sim Leah, porque você não está bem!_

_Leah ergueu os olhos para o menino com um semblante acabado, como se houvesse vivido mil anos em dois segundos. _

_- Não vou discutir, Jacob. Os meus problemas eu resolvo sozinha!_

_Jacob largou a comida, coisa rara, e saui completamente transtornado dali. _

_Alguns dias depois..._

_- Chega Leah, você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo! _

_- De novo com esse papo, Jacob?_

_- Leah, é SÉRIO! Você está mais magra, com olheiras, alheia a tudo! Você está em um quase estado vegetativo! EU EXIJO SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!_

_- Cuide dos seus problemas Jacob. Eles já são grandes demais. – disse apontando com o queixo para a casa dos Cullen, referindo-se a Reneésme. Logo explodiu no lobo mais veloz de todos e sumiu, deixando um Jacob furioso para trás. _

_Mais alguns dias depois..._

_- Jake, eu estou...estou saindo!_

_- NÃO! Leah, LEAH! ESPERE!_

_Jacob não obteve respostas e percebendo o assombro e a confusão que as feições da morena passavam, tomou uma decisão: a seguiria. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. _

_Assim que Leah saiu, esperou alguns segundos, saltou para dentro de sua caminhonete e saiu disparado atrás do rastro da menina. O temporal que se formava deixava o céu cada vez mais cinza e espalhava cada vez mais o cheiro amadeirado e de grama molhada de Leah pelo ar, complicando um pouco a busca, mas Jake não desistiria. Alguns flocos de neve já caiam, nada que incomodasse ao enorme lobo Jacob, em sua forma humana, utilizando-se de seu faro aguçado para encontrar a Loba Leah. Só não sabia que a caçada levara tempo demais e, ao chegar, não encontraria mais a Loba e sim um corvo ferido. Um corvo, pois estava negra de ódio, de mágoa, de desespero, de tristeza. Ferido, porque Jacob não encontrava outra palavra para descrevê-l,para descrever o quanto seu olhar tornou as alegrias no mundo um mero sonho, como se nada mais fosse real se não a danação. E não encontrava outra palavra para se descrever se não danado e triste, porque vê-la daquele jeito o deixou tão mal quanto alguém poderia estar. _

_Final do Flashback. _

- Obrigada, Jacob.

Me virei rapidamente, assustado com a voz suave que ela me dirigiu, como um sopro de água marinha na cara no meio de uma tempestade. Me arrancando de meus devaneios, ali estava Leah, com os olhos ainda inchados mas não mais chorosos, com um doce sorriso de agradecimento no rosto, com minha blusa larga e enorme caindo-lhe nos ombros. Como alguém poderia machucá-la, pensar em ferí-la, ela que era tão belamente esculpida como mármore escuro, com uma doçura escondida, com uma aura que gritava por carinho?

- Sente-se – ordenei, ao que ela abaixou a cabeça e obedeceu.

Retirei o mingau com canela que estava fazendo no fogão e rapidamente coloquei em duas tigelas, colocando uma a sua frente e uma a minha. Sentei-me o mais perto dela o possível e fiz silêncio. A primeira palavra deveria ser dela e eu esperaria até que ela falasse. Comemos em silêncio e, em silêncio, retirei as tigelas. Ao colocá-las na pia, ouvi finalmente sua voz.

- Acho que te devo algumas explicações. Na verdade várias. Será que podemos ficar na sala? A história é grande e complicada.

Virei-me e sustentei seu olhar, sorrindo-lhe sem mostrar os dentes ao final, num sinal de que sim. Ela torcia nervosamente os dedos.

- Onde for melhor Leah. Essa casa também é sua.

Fomos até a sala. Ela sentou-se ao sofá e encolheu as pernas, agarrando uma almofada. Sentei-me à poltrona.

- Quando quiser Leah, tenho todo o tempo do mundo para você.

Ela sorriu-me fracamente e tomou uma grande quantidade de ar para seus pulmões antes de começar, uma tentativa fracassada de engolir o nó em sua garganta. Antes mesmo de abrir a boca, as lágrimas já estavam em seus olhos, fracas, como se estivessem se esgotando, mas ainda assim presentes.

- Há algum tempo atrás...Não, espere. Deve ser do começo. Jacob, você sabia que Emily não pode ter filhos?

- Emily? – repeti, franzindo o cenho. – Não, eu não sabia!

- Pois bem. Sam ficou frustrado quando ela lhe contou, mas graças ao _imprinting_ teve de entender. O único problema é que, como sempre, Sam não sabe ser bom, Sam não sabe o que é viver num mundo onde ele não possa controlar tudo, onde sua voz de alfa não tenha comando algum. Jake, como você e o mundo sabem, eu nunca deixei de sentir algo por Sam. Antes era forte, era avassalador e doentio até, admito. Me tornei uma verdadeira megéra, tentando descontar as dores do coração em qualquer coitado a minha frente.

- Como se eu não soubesse bem disso! – disse, fazendo-a soltar um leve riso. Uma luz acendeu-se fracamente em mim por saber que ela ainda podia dar aquele sorriso sincero e cheio de dentes para mim. Um sorriso um tanto quanto bruto, mas ainda assim sutil e feminino. Ainda assim de derreter qualquer homem sensato.

- Muitas vezes você foi o coitado. E até me arrependo disso, eu sei que fui péssima, mas como podia sorrir e ser uma flor se por dentro eu só sentia os espinhos? – ela suspirou e olhou ao redor, tomando mais ar para si e criando forças. – Com o tempo, tudo passou e hoje posso dizer sinceramente que só desejo o mal a Sam. O que ninguém sequer desconfia é que Sam também nunca me esqueceu. Sam sofreu tanto quanto eu, porque tinhamos uma ligação que seria dolorosa demais ao ser quebrada, e foi. Era uma força maior, não podiamos lutar contra isso, você sabe. Eu até tentei. Tentei seduzí-lo, convencê-lo a voltar para mim, dizendo que eu sempre seria a que mais a amou, a LeeLee dele. Ele queria dizer sim, mas como uma marionete dizia não.

E o tempo foi passando e Sam foi ficando cada vez mais louco com isso. Querer e não poder. Amar e não amar. Isso mecheu com seus nervos, com seu juízo, com sua razão e com tudo. E quando soube do segredo de Emily então, não pode mais se controlar. Não sobrou nada do antigo Sam, apenas uma sombra da autoridade e criancice dele, o fato de querer tudo para ele. Jake, Sam é manipulador, é mal.

- Leah, onde você quer chegar com isso? – perguntei vendo as lágrimas dela aumentarem, com uma tremedeira dos infernos, o coração na boca, o estômago enjoado. Eu tinha um palpite, mas rezava para estar errado. Seria errado demais.

Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, Leah fez que sim com a cabeça, soltando vários soluços. Uma única palavra para minha raiva tornar-se cólera, cegueira e sede de vingança.

- Sam – ela sussurrou.

Senti os tremores descerem por minha coluna como fogo em brasa, um fogo nunca antes sentido. Era um ódio corrosivo, um ódio que não passaria enquanto eu não colocasse as mãos naquele filho de uma puta. A poltrona protestava com meus peso e com o tanto que a apertava entre meus dedos.

- Jacob, espere! Eu preciso contar tudo, preciso que alguém me ouça, que VOCÊ me ouça! – Leah pediu em pânico, vendo que logo me transformaria e dilaceraria Sam assim que o encontrasse. Como uma ordem, me controlei, mas assim que ela terminasse, não poderia me controlar mais. Só ficaria em respeito a Leah. Por Leah.

- Seja rápida – pedi entredentes, roxo de raiva.

- Sam começou a me procurar. Enojada, eu o recusava, dizia que nunca mais queria saber dele. Que eu não era um brinquedo, uma válvula de escape, mas Sam sempre foi mais forte, mas traiçoeiro. Ele ameaçou Seth, ameaçou mamãe. Disse que se eu não ficasse com ele, ele mataria minha família num piscar de olhos e jogaria a culpa em qualquer vampiro. Sam perdeu a linha, Sam perdeu a sanidade de vez. E o que eu poderia fazer? Ninguém o conhece como eu. E eu sei que ele o faria se eu dissesse não. Com o coração na mão e o desespero que sentia, me rendi. E Sam passou a me surrar, a me obrigar a se deitar com ele todas as vezes, a me sentir a mulher mais desgraçada desse mundo.

Não aguentei mais e abracei-a com força, chorando. De ódio, de raiva, de dor. Eu _sentia_ Leah. E deixei que ela chorasse em meus braços tudo o que tinha para chorar.

- Está tudo bem Leah, agora eu estou aqui, ninguém mais vai te ferir!

Fiquei a imaginar como faria Sam sofrer mais. Se deveria atacar Emily, se deveria atacá-lo. Milhões de possibilidades se passavam por minha cabeça. Eu estava perdido, atordoado. Por isso Leah ficou tão assustada ao me ver. Ela pensava que eu era ele, que eu poderia ferí-la! Mas eu era Jacob, eu era mil vezes melhor e mais líder que Sam. E Sam vai sentir a dor por minhas mãos. Se vai!

- Jacob, por favor, não me deixe!

- Nunca Leah, nunca! – murmurei, acariciando seus cabelos.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Nada do que você diga vai mudar o que eu vou fazer. Leah, Sam deve pagar! E eu vou fazê-lo pagar. E não se preocupe, eu te protegerei, protegerei os Clearwater até o fim daquele canalha, nem que isso me mate!

Leah me abraçou mais forte e não protestou. No fundo, ela queria seu vingador e sabia que esse seria eu. Horas depois, Leah estava adormecida e eu ainda estava com ela em meus braços, acariciando seus cabelos. Já era noite. O horário ideal para um massacre. Um lobo a menos, se tudo saísse como o meu plano. Me levantei e deixei-a ali mesmo, no sofá. Ela ressonava pesadamente, como se precisasse daquilo, com tranquilidade, como se houvesse tirado uma parte de seu fardo das costas. Mas pela forma como se encolhia e como se mechia inquieta de vez em quando, fazendo caretas de dor, eu podia perceber que seu fardo demoraria a passar terminantemente.

Poucos segundos e eu estava a arrombar a porta da casa de Sam, encolerizado. O fogo descendo devastador em minha coluna, fazendo-me tremer. Emily se assustou a mesa e Sam se levantou sorrindo, mas ao ver minha face se assustou. Sabia que havia sido pego, que agora eu sabia. Sem dar tempo a ele, acertei-lhe o soco mais forte que dei a vida toda. Sam voôu para a mesa, partindo-a ao meio e fazendo Emily gritar apavorada. Enquanto ele se levantava pronto para a briga, corri com Emily para o banheiro, trancando-a com seus gritos para garantir sua segurança. Sangue inocente não seria derramado.

- JACOB, VOCÊ PERDEU A CABEÇA SEU IDIOTA? – Ele gritou, tentando me pegar. Desviei e acertei-lhe um chute nas costelas, fazendo-o cair ao chão sem ar, dando-lhe uma sequencia de pancadas na cabeça e,por fim, uma cadeirada, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Arrastei-o para fora e joguei-o no gramado, enquanto ele gritava enfurecido de dor. Me transformei no Lobo e logo estava encarando-o e rosnando, uivando e tremendo. Sam já havia se transformado e agora brigariamos de igual para igual. Sam era o mais forte, mas eu era o mais veloz. Pude ouvir Seth se transformando e entrando em minha mente completamente atordoado, gritando. "JACOB, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?". Certamente que a matilha de Sam também já estava a caminho. Os gritos de Emily já os teria avisado.

Ataquei Sam com força e acertei-lhe uma patada nos ombros, ao que ele retribuiu com uma patada em minha pata esquerda. Rugi de dor ao sentir a pele sendo cortada com suas unhas, mas não parei. Me lancei mais um vez sobre ele e feito um louco consegui morder-lhe a barriga, dando-lhe patadas com toda minha força. Ele uivava desesperado, vendo que estava perdendo. Sequer conseguia me machucar direito. Segui com meu ataque sem a mínima piedade. Destronquei-lhe uma das patas dianteiras, dilacerei uma parte de sua barriga, pisoteei-o inteiro. Sam acertou algumas patadas em mim, mas nada grave. Quando finalmente ia morder-lhe o pescoço arrancando-lhe a vida, senti patas e mais patas voando sobre mim, me segurando, me jogando para longe. Bati em quem pude, mas eram tantos lobos que conseguiram me deter...

Passou-se algum tempo e finalmente acordei. Tonto, me sentindo enjoado e mal. Algumas dores pelo corpo. Abri os olhos e vi a matilha de Sam, minha matilha (Seth e Leah), Sue e Billy me observando. Todos dentro de minha casa, fazendo-a ficar claustrofobicamente cheia e apertada. Ainda colocando a cabeça no lugar, relembrei o que havia acontecido. Os lobos me atacando, me fazendo ficar inconsciente para não haver maiores danos. De repente, o sofá da minha sala rugiu, ao relembrar do porque tiveram de fazer isto comigo.

- SAM! – disse, sentando-me mais uma vez cheio de ódio.

- No hospital – respondeu-me Seth, sério e com os braços cruzados.

Todos me encaravam, mas algo me disse que não estavam bravos. Todos me olhavam com...admiração?

- Jacob?

Uma voz saiu do meio da multidão e uma apavorada e chorosa Emily, até então despercebida, saiu do meio dos lobos. Meu estômago gelou. Será que eu havia matado Sam? Será que Emily agora estava chorando por não mais ter seu amor? Meus olhos arregalados.

- Jacob, é verdade? – perguntou-me, abaixando-se perto de mim. Todos ficaram atentos. Então Leah já lhes havia explicado. Ou todos já haviam visto na mente de Sam. Na hora do desespero, é certo que ele perdeu o controle de seus pensamentos e deixou a matilha vê-los.

- Sinto muito, Emily – disse, segurando suas mãos pequenas e frágeis e mirando as cicatrizes em seu rosto. Elas eram mil vezes mais lindas se comparadas às que ficariam em sua alma, por saber agora _quem_ era Sam.

Emily chorou mais forte e a abracei. Todos os olhos em nós. Todos entendendo, sentindo dor e ódio, todos querendo terminar o que eu começara. Ou será que eu mesmo havia terminado?

- Seth, Sam está...

- Vivo. Mas muito mal – ele respondeu com desagrado. Tenho certeza que dentre todos ali, Seth era o que mais desejava a dor de Sam. Até mais que eu. Não mais do que Leah, que agora me dava um sorriso fraco e murmurava um 'obrigada'.

_Meses depois..._

- É isso mesmo Emily?

- Sim Jacob. Você sabe que é para o melhor – ela disse rolando os olhos, divertida e repetindo essa frase pela milésima vez. – Além do que, eu sempre amei o México e não perderia essa oportunidade por nada no mundo! Até mais, irmão? – e abriu os braços para mim, convidando-me a um abraço caloroso e que deixaria saudades.

- Com toda a certeza – disse sorrindo e dando-lhe o famoso abraço-quebra-costelas reconhecido mundialmente dos Meninos Quileutes.

Emily dirigiu-se então a Leah. As duas se abraçaram e todos fingimos não observar, mas podiamos ouvi-las perfeitamente.

- Algum dia a gente vai voltar a ser melhores amigas e primas de novo?

- A gente vai trabalhando nisso aos poucos – respondeu Leah, sorrindo.

- Então até daqui há pouco?

- Até, minha prima! E boa sorte! Aposto que com essa carreira de escritora, você vai conseguir milhares de mexicanos lindos e maravilhosos e ricos!

As duas riram e, depois de tantos anos brigadas, abraçaram-se como se quisessem esquecer tudo e recomeçar. Um abraço cheio de significados, de desculpas, arrependimentos e agradecimentos.

- Se cuida, mana – murmuou Emily dando um beijo em Leah, a qual estava cada vez melhor e mais bela. Mais viva.

Logo Emily estava embarcando no enorme avião rumo ao México, rumo às manchetes de jornal e à fama como escritora. Emily decidiu largar Sam para sempre – como todos fizeram -, afinal ela não quis mais saber dele depois de saber de tudo. Ninguém mais quis. Rapidamente arrumou sua vida e, como se o Universo conspirasse a seu favor, seus contos foram lidos e aprovados por um famoso jornal no México, onde ela tinha por sorte uma tia-avó por parte de mãe. E lá sei foi Emily recomeçar.

Uma das coisas engraçadas de um _imprinting_ é que ele muitas vezes pode ser de mão única. Emily amava e ainda ama Sam, mas nunca será dependente dele como ele é dela. E, portanto, livrar-se daquele traste foi fácil e difícil ao mesmo tempo, mas ela o fez com maestria. E que, finalmente, ache sua verdadeira felicidade e um amor que a faça esquecer essa vida louca com Sam.

Ao final das contas, Sam ficou sem matilha, sem amigos e sem família. Ficou em La Push como um vírus indesejado, a quem todos ignorava. Minha matilha, antes composta apenas por duas pessoas, agora tinha oito lobos – dentre eles uma linda loba, vale lembrar, minha vice-lider. Foi desesperador e bom ao mesmo tempo ter aquela confusão na cabeça de novo, com oito mentes ao mesmo tempo dentro de uma única cabeçorra. Mas, ao final, foi familiar.

E Leah. Leah que agora era uma quase meia-irmã, já que Billy e Sue estavam oficialmente juntos. Morávamos agora em minha casa, sob o mesmo teto. Aquela casa ficou tão cheia de vida que era quase impossível ficar sozinho. Quando não era o bando todo em casa, era Billy e Sue a namorar na sala, como meninos de 15 anos com os hormônios a flor da pele (nojento, se quer saber), ou era Seth e Leah brigando pelo banheiro, ou Seth e eu brigando por comida, ou Leah e eu brigando por qualquer coisa.

Leah voltou a ser a verdadeira Leah. E não me refiro à Leah dura e chata, à VERDADEIRA Leah, a flor de La Push, a menina doce e linda que todos amavam. A mãezona do bando, a delicada, a cortêz, a de gênio e personalidade forte. A da risada de criança, rouca e estridente, da pele morena e dos cabelos curtos, despenteados e sempre lindos, cheirosos. A Leah que passava as noites em claro comigo, rindo, conversando, brincando. Acostumei-me tanto à ela que a vida sem Leah começou a ficar estranha. E então acabei entrando em outro drama. Um drama ainda mais profundo do que enfrentar Sam ou cuidar daquela flor ferida. Um drama constante e que não se passava do lado de fora. Estava dentro de mim.

Passar os dias com Nessie me fazia feliz, mas passar as noites no chão da sala com Leah me fazia criança, homem, velho e eterno. Leah me fazia rir, me fazia cantar, dançar, chorar e ficar confortável até mesmo no silêncio. E ficou cada vez mais difícil não sentir o coração disparado ao vê-la sorrir ou ao vê-la correr por aí. Eu era eternamente atado à Nessie, mas no fundo eu sabia que o sentimento por Leah tinha nome. E ela passou a ser minha Lee.

E como não perceber o como ela me olhava? O como ela correspondia esse sentimento? Dizem que todos nessa vida têm um carma, algo que as enfraquessa, algo que nunca as deixe ser realmente felizes. Um medo, um calcanhar de Aquiles. O de Leah, com toda e absoluta certeza, era ter que assistir a seu coração se entregar para o caras errados. Para caras que já tinham um _imprinting. _

**Ouch, I have lost myself again**

**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found**

**Yeah, I think that I might break**

**Lost myself again and I feel unsafe**

Logo estávamos atados à isso. E formavamos um triangulo destrutivo. Eu, Nessie - a pequena - e Leah - a mulher. Leah enchia minha vida, me deixava vivo. Nessie era simplesmente Nessie, o certo a seguir. Mas Nessie já não era tão pequena e Nessie estava com a idade de Seth. E eu percebia o quanto eles se olhavam e percebia que nosso elo ficava cada vez mais forte e fraco ao mesmo tempo. Forte, no sentido de que nos viamos como irmãos, como gêmeos idênticos de alma, quebrando todas as regras do _imprinting_; fraco, no sentido de que Nessie era um moleque para mim, como eu era uma meninota para ela, e isso só crescia cada vez mais. E será que isso era possível? Será mesmo que um _imprinting_ não requeria a atração física? Eu e Nessie conversávamos muito sobre isso. Era normal para nós dois ficarmos juntos, passar tardes e tardes conversando e rindo, mas eu sabia que Nessie queria Seth tanto quanto eu queria Leah. Nessie e eu já haviamos tentando algumas coisas, mas foram tentativas altamente fracassadas, o que indicava que SIM, um _imprinting_ pode ser uma coisa fraternal, maior até mesmo que o amor de mãe, mas corrosivo que o amor ciumento e mais forte que o amor platônico. Nessie ia ser SEMPRE a minha pequena e doce, mas jamais passaria disso. Não havia _como_ passar disso, tendo em vista que nossos laços agora tinham bifurcações perigosas com os irmãos Clearwater.

Certa noite Leah resolveu conhecer o novo bar que se abrira em La Push – Joey's. E, como todo o bando estava de plantão, só restou a mim para acompanhá-la.

- Onde está Seth? – me perguntou, terminando de colocar o brinco.

- Na casa de Nessie.

Ela me olhou pelo reflexo do espelho, apertando um pouco os olhos, ação que eu reconhecia como preocupação. Devagar ela se virou e, sem me olhar, enquanto pegava o batom, perguntou:

- Ele não te deixa com ciúme?

Soltei um suspiro e uma risada fraca.

- Sabe Lee, no começo devo admitir que sim. Mas no começo, eu não sabia que eu e Nessie nunca seriamos como homem e mulher, e sim como gêmeos, como almas perfeitamente idênticas. Então não. Não sinto um pingo de ciúme.

Ela finalmente parou, deixando certa raiva tomar conta de seu corpo e de seus movimentos. O bater de saltos ficou mais intenso no chão de madeira.

- Como isso é possível Jacob? Vocês sofreram um _imprinting. _Está errado você não querer a ela.

Assim que parou, estava na minha frente, as mãos tremendo um pouco. Me levantei devagar e dei a volta nela, pegando sua bolsa e lhe passando. Ela a segurou e cruzou os braços, as feições duras e impenetráveis.

- Leah, eu sempre fui honesto e sincero com você. Se eu digo que não quero absolutamente NADA com Nessie, então você deveria acreditar. Não deveria?

Ela mordeu de leve a bochecha. Sinal de confusão. Resignada, vi seus ombros baixarem com o forte suspiro.

- Alguns dramas nunca acabam.

E passou por mim, mechendo os quadris e batendo os saltos rosa-choque. Sorri e, seguindo-a de perto, fomos em meu carro para o bar. Durante todo o caminho, Leah se manteve quieta e olhando pela janela. Se pudesse olhar sua mente por um segundo, saberia exatamente o que a morena pensava. Mas na realidade isso não era necessário. Sua cabeça deveria estar rodando entre Nessie, Seth, eu e ela mesma. Minha própria cabeça girava nesse sentido, mas já sabia que Nessie e Seth estavam de um lado, enquanto Leah e Jacob, do outro.

Assim que chegamos ao bar, decidi que a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer aquela noite era nunca termos saído. Assim que passamos pela porta o bar fez um silêncio horrível, o qual eu logo entendi. Jogado em um banco ao balcão, com os cabelos sujos, a roupa suada e os olhos vermelhos estava Sam. E Sam, assim que nos viu, veio para cima, ou pelo menos tentou. Veio trôpego em nossa direção com uma expressão de ódio brutal, um ódio que seria capaz de matar. Leah manteve-se como estátua até o último segundo, quando Sam gritou-lhe um palavrão e tentou chegar mais rápido nela, ao que a morena deu um simples passo ao lado, deixando-o cair de cara no chão. Tentei passar por Leah já rosnando, mas sua mão me impediu. Ela me olhou dura e virou-se para Sam, o qual tentava inutilmente se levantar.

- Será que fui eu ou de repente esse lindo bar ficou deplorável? – Leah olhou rapidamente para Joey, o qual já conhecia e entendeu que a ofensa não era direcionada a ele.

- Leah, eu... Leah, olhe para mim!

Leah baixou os olhos ante o grito de Sam. Sua expressão vazia e dura, como se tudo que ela estivesse vendo de repente houvesse se tornado cinza e opaco. Seus olhos chocolates ficando sem forma, ficando doentes.

- Você não podia ter me deixado Leah, você sabe que eu...

- NÃO OUSE! – ela gritou abaixando-se tão bruscamente que pensei que ela fosse morder o rosto de Sam. Seu controle indo dar um volta. Sussurrou raivosa para ele: - Não ouse dizer essas palavras, Sam. Você sabe que elas não têm efeito em mim.

- Eu te amo Leah. Sempre te amei!

Ela voltou a ficar ereta e, com a voz mais gélida que algum dia ouvi, respondeu-o com ira contida, o pior tipo que existe, aquela que canta notas mortais.

- Eu não te amo Sam. Nunca te amei.

E, virando as costas para ele sem sequer olhá-lo, deixou o recinto, ao que a segui rapidamente. Mesmo com a porta fechada, podiamos ouvir Sam gritando encolerizado o nome da mulher que agora contia as lágrimas. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela mesma se pronunciou, sem deixar a fraqueza chegar-lhe à garganta.

- Não quero um comentário sobre isso. Não vai estragar minha noite. Passe no boteco que tem ali na esquina e compre uma garrafa de vodka. Eu vou indo a pé para casa.

Sem contrapô-la, segui para o carro e fui direto ao boteco. E esse foi meu segundo maior erro da noite, porque ao chegar em casa, tive de assistir Leah com uma camisola que mal lhe cobria virando toda a garrafa, chorando e soluçando, como se seu passado jamais pudesse ser esquecido. E duvido que pudesse. Ela acabou com a garrafa e eu estava na metade da minha. Sabia que teria de beber para engolir tudo aquilo. A sala começava a se movimentar de todas as formas ao meu redor e, sinceramente, foi bom.

Assisti a tudo puto da vida, cheio de vontade de voltar pra lá e acabar com a raça de Sam, mas a bebida ajudava um pouco. E, meu terceiro e último erro da noite, foi tentar consolá-la.

- Leah, escute, eu só queria...

- Para Jacob. Poupe suas palavras, elas não vão adiantar nada hoje.

Me encolhi ao canto, enquanto a observei andar em minha direção cambaleante.

- Sabe Jacob, eu sempre quis o conto de fadas. Eu sempre quis alguém que me amasse, que sorrisse ao me ver sorrir, que entendesse minha dor e minha felicidade, que respeitasse e gostasse de tudo o que eu sou sabe? Mas parece que sempre que eu encontro alguém, tem que acontecer alguma merda! MERDA!

- Leah, pare, você está...

- Bêbada? Não queridão, eu estou é chapadassa e falam por aí que bêbado só fala a verdade. Então eu vou te falar a verdade Jake. A verdade é que eu ODEIO ser uma Loba. ODEIO não poder ser mais feminina do que isso. ODEIO o imprinting. ODEIO a Nessie. ODEIO você. ODEIO tudo, porque eu quero tudo isso! Eu quero tão desesperadamente que me machuca! EU QUERO O AMOR JACOB!

E então ela saiu da sala e, quase caindo, abriu a porta da frente, saindo para a chuva gelada de Outono. Ainda meio chocado com aquelas palavras, a segui. Parei na porta com a cena que vi. Encantadora, doce e muito, mas muito inusitada. Leah estava de calcinha e soutien deitada na grama, toda molhada de chuva e suja de lama, cantando uma musica qualquer e tentando, inutilmente, fazer um anjo. Tirei a camisa e, entrando naquela cena como outra personagem principal, me deitei a seu lado, tentando cantar a música com ela. Leah gargalhou alto, uma gargalhada totalmente bêbada e deliciosa. Eu a acompanhei vendo as estrelas no céu adquirirem forma de Loba.

E então me dei conta de uma coisa. Leah havia se declarado para mim há poucos segundos. Leah dissera que queria o amor, que odiava Nessie, que odiava a mim e ao _imprinting_, porque este sempre seria seu fantasma. Seu passado triste não era Sam, não era Emily, não era o abuso sexual. Era a droga do _imprinting._ E estava mais do que na hora de Leah perceber que ela encontrara o amor. E estava na hora de enterrar seu passado e pelo que eu sabia, eu era o único que poderia fazer isso.

- Leah – chamei, fazendo-a parar de gargalhar e, com muito esforço, concertrar-se em mim, ficando vesga sem querer. Ri mais um pouco de sua cara, ao que ela fez o mesmo. Então finalmente calamos a boca. – Leah, eu sempre dou risada da sua risada, porque parece a risada de uma menina de cinco anos.

E ela riu. E eu ri.

- E eu adoro o jeito como você corre e seu cabelo balança. E adoro o cheiro do seu cabelo. É forte e tem cheiro de erva doce. Um cheiro muito bom. Bom. – me percebi repetindo muitas vezes as palavras, mas deixei pra lá. Já estava difícil falar sem errar, que dirá não repetir as coisas.

- Eu sei. Você sempre respira mais fundo quando eu estou pertinho.

E rimos mais alto ainda, deixando alguns pingos de chuva cair dentro da boca.

- Eu gosto do seu corpo, Jake.

Leah chegou mais perto e, como uma meninota inesperiente, tocou meu peito. E tirou a mão rapidamente, como se houvesse se queimado, gargalhando.

- Eu também gosto do seu corpo, Lee.

Foi minha vez de tocá-la. Coloquei a mão em sua cintura e apertei, vendo-a fechar os olhos e respirar mais fundo. Gostei daquilo. Gostei muito.

- E eu também gosto da sua boca, Lee.

E roubei-lhe um beijo. Rápido e curto, como se fosse um sonho. Ela gargalhou ainda mais e, sentando-se com dificuldade, me olhou. E naqueles olhos meio desfocados eu vi um desejo avassalador.

- Eu gosto de você inteiro Jacob – ela disse séria, chegando perto, roubando outro beijo, dessa vez molhado, mais longo.

Abrindo a boca para dar-lhe passagem e sem pensar por um segundo sequer, disse o que há tanto deveria ter dito.

- Eu te amo **inteira **Leah.

**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me, I am small and needy  
Warm me up and breathe me**

O beijo não começou lento, calmo e doce. Pulou qualquer cerimônia e invadiu a nós dois com excitação. Leah foi diretamente para meu colo, encaixando-se tão perfeitamente ali que sequer cabia um alfinete entre nós dois. E eu amei com todas as forças sentir seu corpo tão perto, sentir a quentura de sua pele, sentir suas mãos arrancando meus cabelos na mais pura demonstração de paixão, de desejo e de amor. Porque essas três coisas andam juntas, como descobri. E essas coisas dão certo quando se é em relação a Lee, minha Lee, porque ela é tudo isso, ela nasceu para tudo isso, ela respira e vive isso. E ela fica ainda mais viva e intensa quando está em meus braços. Naquela noite única, tomei Leah no colo, gemendo e esfregando nossos corpos sem a mínima vergonha, apenas aceitando que éramos como uma reação química, que como produto deixaria uma cama provavelmente destruída, ou então uma casa inteira. Porque a paixão que corria dentro de mim ao ouvi-la gemendo era capaz de destruir toda La Push. Eu queria matar Leah de amor.

- Jacob.

Não aguentei mais. Acabei com a enrolação e entrei em casa, sem me dar ao trabalho de lembrar de fechar a porta. Larguei-a escancarada, porque quem quisesse ver nosso amor deveria ver. Era lindo, puro e altamente inovador: um amor que fora forte o suficiente para esquecer o passado, esquecer os problemas e, com uma pequena ajudinha da amiga Vodka, abrir as portas para a alegria. O quarto estava muito longe e a sala não era tão tentadora. Meu meio desejo, afinal, era tê-la na cozinha. E para lá rumei. Assim que Leah abriu os olhos e percebeu onde estavamos, começou a gargalhar. O pesso de seu corpo gargalhando me fez quase cair.

- Você quer mesmo me _comer _né seu lobo tarado?

Amém à Vodka, que deixa o íntimo das pessoas aparecer da maneira mais sútil o possível, porque eu sabia que Leah _também_ queria ser _comida_ na cozinha. E como servo fiel da morena que mais se aproxima do pecado, realizei seu desejo. O que eu não sabia era que, ao carregá-la exausta em meus braços para o quarto, para finalmente dormirmos, seria a última vez que veria Leah. E esse foi, dentre todos, o meu maior erro.

"Jake,

Um raio não pode cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar. Seria desgraçada demais na minha vida. Se cuide. Por favor.

Leah."

Passaram-se horas, dias, semanas, meses. Nada de Leah. Nada de minha morena. Nada de mim mesmo, porque eu sequer respondia às coisas que aconteciam ao meu redor. Ela foi-se embora me deixando intoxicado. Ela era como uma víbora venenosa, intoxicou-me inteiro, ateou fogo em meu sangue, explodiu meu coração e foi embora sem deixar vestígios, sem me deixar chance de descobrir o antídoto. Leah não mais ornamentava minha vida, só o que me restava era procurar incansávelmente uma pista sobre onde ela poderia estar, para que então pudesse trazer as cores à minha vida denovo. E eu sabia que ela não estava em território americano e muito menos mexicano. Eu já havia me encarregado de farejar cada cantinho, cada lugarejo que ela pudesse estar. E nada. Minha alma estava vazia, meu coração estava vazio. Efêmero. Efêmero como quando a encontrei, há tempos atrás, destruida. Agora quem me deixava destruido era ela, ela que não voltava não sei porque, que foi não sei aonde, que partiu não sei que horas. Leah não entenderia nunca que mais do que amigo, mais do que amante, agora eu era dependente, tão dependente quanto ela fora naqueles tempos dificeis, tempos em que eu dormia no chão da sala apenas para lhe segurar a mão e velar o sono. Ela me deixava tão sem rumo que assim que a encontrasse, lhe gritaria cheio de ódio o como ela pisara em meu coração. Porque quem precisava de suporte agora era eu. E Leah, mais uma vez, soube inverter os papeis. De amigos para irmãos, de irmãos para amantes, de amantes para separados. De separados para deprimidos, acabados.

**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me, I am small and needy  
Warm me up and breathe me**

Suportei mais dois meses sem Leah até que finalmente a encontrei. A desgraçada estava em Cuba, trabalhando como garçonete numa boate, deixando sua vida, sua família, sua licantropia para trás. Mas eu não deixaria que isso acontecesse. E seria a assombração pessoal de Leah. Seu melhor perseguidor, rastreador, maníaco. Leah me havia feito maníaco por suas mãos, seus cabelos, sua voz, seus gemidos, seu amor. Prisioneiro, atado, sofrido, mas agora eu faria o mesmo com ela. Ataria Leah para sempre a mim, com a algema mais poderosa que existe.

A porta abriu-se vagarosamente e pude ouvir um bocejo prolongado vindo dali. Leah jogou as chaves do carro na mesinha de centro, tirou os sapatos deixando-os no meio da sala decorada em tons vermelhos – vermelhos como sua boca tentadora. Foi até a cozinha, pegou uma garrafa de cerveja. Foi devagar até o quarto. Entrou. E sentiu um cheiro estranho. Paralisou. Tive de conrolar o riso, admito. Arregalou os olhos e olhou por toda parte, tentando não fazer barulho. Tirou um pequeno punhal da lateral do tênis. Esperta, ligada. Decidi acabar com aquilo e, abrindo com violência a porta do banheiro, a fiz gritar seu grito mais horrorizado.

- Surpresa, Lee?

Sua respiração ficando ofegante, seus olhos arregalados e repentinamente cheios de lágrimas, demonstração qde que ela estava fracassando em tentar me esquecer, porque ao final eu seria seu passado, presente e futuro – mesmo que ela não quisece.

- Não se preocupe, com o tempo você irá se acostumar. Já coloquei minhas coisas no ármario, tive de apertar um pouco as suas, mas está tudo bem, com o tempo compramos um guarda roupas melhor e maior. Ah, teremos que nos amassar na cama de solteiro por um tempo, nada que não resolvamos em breve também.

Ela me olhava ainda surpresa, apavorada. Eu queria gargalhar por dentro, queria agarrá-la, mas deveria seguir com o plano.

- A propósito querida, eu estou realmente cansado. Sabe, te caçar por todo lugar não foi fácil, mas dizem que com o amor conquistamos tudo não é? Vá lá e pegue uma cerveja na geladeira, eu vou ver TV no sofá.

Bingo.

- Jacob, o que você _acha_ que faz aqui?

- Como assim? Eu vim pegar o que é meu, horas!

Seus lábios crisparam-se, mais um sinal de que mandar-me embora estava a matar-lhe o coração.

- Não há nada aqui seu, Jacob. Vá embora.

- Não vou. Não vou até você ir comigo. Se quiser, podemos ficar os dois aqui, mas agora você não vai mais fugir de mim.

- O que te faz pensar isso? – ela cruzou os braços e deixou o quadril cair para o lado. Ela estava gostando. Me testando.

- Bom, tenho vários motivos. Primeiro, você realmente queria ser encontrada, porque poderia ter ido ao Tibet, ao Japão, ao Polo Sul. No entanto, manteve-se aqui perto, na certeza de que eu te encontraria. Segundo, eu sei que no fundo você também não aguentaria ficar muito longe de mim, embora tenha sido mais tempo do que eu esperava.

Ela deu um riso de deboche, tentando parecer uma rocha, mas as olheiras a incriminavam. Várias noites sem dormir, chorando.

- Bom, por último, sei que você não vai mais fugir de mim, por um pequeno motivo, que na verdade cabe na palma de minha mão.

- E qual é?

Lentamente me aproximei e, sem parar de olhar nos olhos que eu mais amava na face da Terra, ajoelhei-me em frente a ela, ao que sua cara não poderia ter sido de maior desespero e encantamento. Abri a mão direita, onde o _motivo_, que muito em breve ficaria em seu dedo anelar, brilhou resplandecente na exata cor de seus olhos. Uma pedra marrom chocolate, como seus olhos, sua pele, seu amor. Quente, derretido, apaixonante e viciante.

- Leah Clearwater, você será minha esposa.

E foi uma ordem de Alfa. A ordem mais direta que ela poderia receber. A ordem mais sublime que ela poderia sonhar em receber. E, pela primeira vez na vida, Leah sorriu com o coração, livre do medo de _imprintings_ ou decepções, porque finalmente havia conquistado o que mais desejava dentre todas as coisas do universo: o amor.

N/A: Bom, levei um mês para escrever essa fic, porque queria algo intenso, profundo. Espero que tenha passado o recado. Como sempre, devo dizer que amo Jake&Nessie, mas meu carma é Jake&Leah. Espero comentários pela fic, de verdade. Não vou alongar-me muito, deixo meu beijo e minhas sinceras desculpas se lhe fiz perder tempo. Se não fiz, desça a página e deixe a seu comentário, a melhor demonstração de reconhecimento ao que faço. Beijões enormes, fui-me!


End file.
